


A Little Bling

by T Verano (t_verano)



Series: Christmas Crack: At the North Pole [2]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2016 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "deer", Christmas fic, Crack, Gen, North Pole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: Starring Vixen and Rafe, with a little bling on the side.(Beware: Crack! North Pole crack on steroids!)





	A Little Bling

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2016 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "deer"

Rafe's such a dear," Rhonda said. Then she snorted a very unRhonda-like snort and elbowed Blair in the ribs. "Get it? A _dear._ " 

"He gets it," Jim said, "we both do," as he tugged Blair safely out of elbow range. He tilted his head down to murmur in Blair's ear. "I thought by now Beverages would have learned not to ask Rhonda to help taste test any new recipe involving alcohol."

"Guess not," Blair answered. "Although after what went down last year, with that eggnog punch…" He shook his head bemusedly at the memory and eyed Rhonda cautiously before switching his gaze to the small crowd milling around in the large ballroom. "I always forget how big this place is." The crowd looked insignificant scattered across the extensive expanse of parquet. 

Jim shrugged. "You get nine dancing attention-hog reindeer in one place along with a couple dozen backup deer and whoever else decides to join in the party, you're going to need some space." 

" _Serious space,_ " Blair agreed. "The deer really like to boogie down…. Hey, look, there's Rafe." 

He towed Jim along with him to the side of the ballroom where Rafe was just wrapping up a conversation with Vixen. 

Vixen departed with a curt nod, and Blair nudged Rafe's arm. "Looks like you've got Reindeer rotation nailed already, man; Vixen looks way less surly than usual. She must really like the new harnesses you designed." 

Rafe smirked. "Everybody likes a little bling. A few Swarovski crystals here, a few Swarovski crystals there, a little custom tooling on the leather, and the crew is bound to feel more appreciated when they go out on runs. Looking good never hurts."

"If it gets Vixen to be civil occasionally…." Jim trailed off as he glanced across the room, where Vixen's rump could be seen vanishing down a hallway.

"You guys know why she isn't happy, right? She hates her name. She's always wanted to be called Debbie," Blair said. Neither Jim nor Rafe looked like this was news to them, but Blair went on anyway. "Like in Little Debbies, you know? With that picture of a smiling girl, presumably named 'Debbie,' on the boxes? 'Vixen' makes her feel like she's _supposed_ to be bitchy, to live up to her name. Either that or a little more on the sexy side, and you know that doesn't play well when there might be kids around."

"We know, Chief; we know," Jim said. "Looks like the party's breaking up." 

It was true. The small crowd who'd come to check out Rafe's new harness design was dispersing as Blixen grabbed the last piece of springerle from the snacks and treats table. The rest of the reindeer had already wandered off. Henri had tucked Rhonda's arm firmly around his elbow, in clear hopes of keeping her upright, and was escorting her out into the December night. 

"You're a dear, Rafe," she said, giggling, as she and Henri went past them. "A _dear,_ get it?"


End file.
